


Pretty

by yellowpaintpots



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Charlie loves waking up next to Alex.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Wow is that a fic without a single trace of angst? I'm surprised.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff guys
> 
> Also--I'm open to prompts if anyone has some suggestions for things they'd like to see. Send them over to alex-standall-stgeorge on tumblr and I'll write them <3

Charlie wakes up feeling warm all over. He cracks his eyes open, squinting at the morning sunlight that peaks through his blinds before realising that the sun isn't the source of the warmth. Soft snoring from behind him reminds him of the other boy in the room.

He smiles and rolls over, careful not to disturb Alex's arms which were tightly wrapped around him. Alex groans quietly at the movement and mumbles something under his breath, still mostly asleep.

Alex is beautiful. Charlie lightly runs the tip of his finger along the soft line of Alex's jaw, down his neck and across his collarbone. Alex twitches at the touch and scrunches up his face before opening his eyes.

"You're staring," He says, voice low and thick with sleep.

Charlie nods. "You're pretty, of course I'm staring."

Alex opens his mouth to speak again but instead the words catch in his throat. He blushes and whines. "I— Shut up. I'm not."

"Oh?" Charlie grins and rolls over a little more, resting on his elbow and leaning over Alex. He watches Alex's eyes widen and he laughs. "Look at you. You're adorable."

"No—"

Charlie cuts him off, leaning down to kiss him. Alex whines into the kiss and wraps his arms around Charlie a little tighter. It's a shorter kiss than a lot of their kisses were, but it still makes Alex's heart skip.

"Kissing me doesn't mean you won," Alex pouts as Charlie moves off of him and sits up.

"Mhh, maybe not," Charlie shrugs. "But kissing you still counts as a win in my book."

Alex rolls his eyes and sits up, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. "You're such an idiot," He laughs and leans in to give Charlie another quick kiss.

"But you love me," Charlie says.

Alex smiles and nods. "Yeah. Yeah I do."


End file.
